Soul Mates
by LovingHeart22
Summary: Annabella Queen was your normal rich girl but nice. That is until she finds out she is a mutant, that was 11 years ago. Her parents hate mutant which puts a strain on family. But soon her life as a human is officially over when everyone in Starling City founds out her secret. She runs to her friend's home and what she founds there just might surprise her. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Mates**

**Logan Howlett/Wolverine**(Hugh Jackman)

**Age**: unknown looks 30

**Family**: Parents- deceased Siblings- deceased Kids- Luna Howlett (Lily Collins)

**Powers**: healing, immortality, enhanced senses, and adamantium skeleton and claws

**Luna Howlett**(Lilly Collins)

**Age**: 17

**Family**: Mom- Jean Grey(deceased) Dad-Logan Howlett/Wolverine

**Powers**: Logan's and Jean's powers

**James McCoy**

**Age**: 18

**Family**: Parents: Jacob & Nina McCoy Siblings: none

**Powers**: telekinetic

**Annabella Queen**(

**Age**: 29

**Family**: Parents- Robert & Moria Queen Siblings- Oliver & Thea Queen

**Powers**: healing, immortality, claws, enhanced senses, absorbs memories and abilities of humans and the powers of mutants by skin to skin contact.

**William Jones**(Karl Urban)

**Age**: 29

**Family**: Parents- Hugh & Lily Jones Siblings- none

**Powers**: enhanced senses and flying

**Juliet Barnes**(Emily Bett Rickards)

**Age**: 28

**Family**: Parents- Isaac & Elena Barns Siblings- Lucy Barnes

**Powers**: can do about anything he tries and remembers it

**Edward Smith **

**Age**: 30

**Family**: Parents- Derek & Rebecca Smith Siblings- John Smith

**Powers**: Invisibility and going though matter

**Emma Caffrey**

**Age**: 29

**Family**: Parents- Neal & Sarah Caffrey Siblings- Anna Caffrey

**Powers**: controls Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water, healing, enhanced senses

**CHAPTER 1**

I did as best as I could to keep to myself in the crowded room. I don't want _anyone _to know I'm a mutant, epically my parents. They _absolutely _hate mutants. The only person who knew about me was my best friend, Emma. Then the worst came to worst, I tripped and started falling but my brother Oliver Queen caught me but not without touching my skin. I saw his memories all the way back to the 5 years he spent on the island. The memories were flashing in my mind like a movie on fast forward. I saw and felt everything he felt, but also learning everything he did but only from the island, because I stepped away from my brother. Then it just stopped with everyone looking at me like I had two heads. I run out of the room as fast as I can to my room two stories up, and packed everything I could in my huge black duffle bag and grab a jacket and my iPhone. Thanks to Ollie's memories, I jumped out of my window, three stories up mind you, and summer salted on the ground without breaking anything. I started running again to the only place I knew where I would be safe, my best friend Emma's.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs **

**This is my first story for X-Men. Sorry if anyone is OOC. **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY New chapter! Hope you guys like it! Again this is my first story for X-Men and I'm sorry for anyone being OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's **

**CHAPTER 2**

When I got there I told Emma what happened so fast I'm surprised she got anything I was saying let alone what was happening. But she just pushed me in the blue and red house. We went to her room, which had red walls with black roses, a huge bed with wooden posts and metal designs on the posts and hard wood floors. I went and sat on her bed when I said "Em what I am gonna do?" with sadness in my eyes. "I don't know Anna I don't know, but I do know we are going to sleep and figure something out in the morning." After she said that we got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke to the sound of Emma's voice saying, "Anna get up now, get dressed, and come downstairs now! There are some people who want to talk to you." I grumbled a reply then she left the bright room. I got up and walked to my huge black duffle bag and grabbed a dark green dress that went lower thigh and 2" brown ankle high heels. I brushed though my waist length dark brown hair and my elbow length gloves and then deemed myself presentable and walked down the stairs into the living room.

The first person I see is an older man with no hair in a wheelchair and a dark skinned woman with unusually white hair. Then, Emma, with a white dress, with blue and purple flowers, and some sparkly sandals, and her fierily red hair in a side fish-tail braid. _What the hell is going on here?_ I thought._** "Do not worry my dear. My name is Charles Xavier. I am a mutant just like you." **_Said the guy in the wheelchair or Charles. It took me a pretty long time to figure out that Charles said to me was a voice in my head. "See my dear, you are among friends. What is your name?" he asked this time out loud instead of my head. "Annabella Queen Sir." I said. "If you don't mind me asking but what is your power Allison?" he asked. "Um I am not exactly sure but I think I have a general idea. When I touch people… like say humans I get their memories and their abilities and with mutants I get their memories and powers, but recently I have been able to smell, see, hear things most people wouldn't." I told him, "Now if you don't mind but who are you?" I asked the dark skinned woman. "Ororo Monroe but most people call me Storm. And I can control the weather." She said pride evident in her voice. "Now Annabella, the reason I am here is to get you and your friend Emma to come to my school for mutants." Charles said. _SCHOOL! Great I just got out of college and got my degree now I have to go back. GRR!_ "No, my dear not as a student but to teach the students an extra activity. And I'll help train you how to use your powers and Logan, our defense teacher, will of course teach you defense." He said. "Ohh okay but I still don't know…" I said but then got interrupted by Emma saying "Excuse me Professor but can I talk to my friend for a moment alone?" but she didn't wait for an answer. She just grabbed my arm and drag me forcefully back to her room. "What the hell Anna? Are you seriously gonna run someone who wants to help you, who is offering you to control over your power, who is wanting to give you a safe roof over your head, who is gonna give you a job? Why are you turning him down?" she ranted at me. "Cause I'm scared Emma. I'm scared that no matter what I am gonna get hurt just because I'm a mutant." I told with tears brimming my eyes. Emma sighed, and nodded her head and said, "Anna I understand what you're going through but he is offering to help us which is a _very_ rare for people like us." "You're right Em. We should go to the school. Thanks for talking some sense into me." I told her. "Hey no problem I mean what are best friends are for." She said then laughed. We walked down the stairs together and back into the living room. "Okay Professor we'll go with you." Then I smelled bad eggs and red meat from the fridge. My nose scrunched up in disgust from the smell. "What's wrong Anna?" Emma asked me. "You need to get clean out your fridge Em. It smells really bad." I told her which she laughed at. "Well girls if you want to get before sundown I suggest you'll want to pack." Professor reminded us. We went upstairs to collect our things. It took Emma forever because she had to really pack while I just had to grab my duffle bag. Finally when she__got done we went back downstairs and followed Storm and the Professor__out the door. When we walked out the door there was a big, sleek, black jet waiting for us to get on. Strom took our bags and put them somewhere. Emma and I picked our seats and buckled the criss-crossing seatbelts, and sat back to enjoy the ride.


End file.
